Naruto Ultimate swordsmen of the Mist 1
by suppes1
Summary: Naruto uses All Seven Swords of the Mist and Has some very troubling pasts events Will he Know what to choose from right and wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Mist

(Epilogue)

(Basically if you haven't watched Naruto and Naruto Shippuden it won't make much sense. Anyway Naruto is part Uzamaki and part Hozuki but he still has his Spikey hair except

now its red with a little bit of silver on the tips of each spike.)

(In this story Ameyuri Ringo was Raiga's apprentice but she killed him for betraying the village. Fuguki knows all of Kisames Jutsu but he killed Kisame before he could kill him.

Also Chojuro and Suigetsu don't exist in this story.)

(In this story here is the swords Naruto will use and what they will be called.

Hiramekarei the Twin sword, Samehada the Sharkskin, Kiba or Kiba's the Fang, Kabutowari the Helmet Splitter, Nuibari the sewing Needle, Shibuki the Splatter, and

Kubikiribocho the Executioners Blade. They will be called as

Hiramekarei, Samehada, Kiba, Kabutowari, Nuibari, Shibuki, and Kubikiribocho. Or English name you decide

 **Appearance:** Naruto again will have red hair with silver spikes at the end. He is dressed exactly like Mangetesu Hozuki but he also has that cloak he used to fight pain but

instead of Red with black flames it is blue and black flames. He will Also be wearing blue gloves with black lines (look up what they look like on Narutopeidia seven ninja

swordsmen of the mist)

His dad is an older cousin to Mangetesu or Minato is part Hozuki unsure right now.

Naruto has a Water nature and Lightning as a second nature He doesn't have a Earth nature but does know one because in the anime you can do Jutsu of all the elements you

just have to waive more hand signs.

He posses the Scroll Mangetesu used to hold all seven of the swords because they are to big for his back so he has a special conpartment on his right leg were he puts the scroll in then a mini door holds the op of the scroll so Naruto can pull the sheet out and summon one of the Swords then it raps itself up by itself like measuring tape

Naruto's Jutsu Main Water Nature, Lightning as Second, (Might add wind unknown right now)

Also I'm thinking about making my story like the anime were Naruto has just a couple of Jutsu at the beginning but gains a lot more at the end and just have him focus on

using the Seven Mist Swords.

Jutsu:

Hidden Mist Jutsu

Summoning Jutsu: Sharks (Even Megaladon)

Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu

Water Style Water Wall

Water Style Water Vortex

Water Style Mouth of the Serpent

Water Style Water Clone Jutsu

Water Style Water Prison Jutsu

Water Style Water Prison Shark Dance

Water Style A Thousand Feeding Sharks

Water Style Exploding Water colliding Wave

Water Style Super Super Shark Bomb Jutsu

Water Style Water Gun Jutsu

Water Style Great Waterfall Jutsu

Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu

Water Style Great Water Arm

Water Style Tate Eboshi

Hydrification Technique (Liquifies body)

Lightning Style Lightning Ball

Lightning Style Lightning Dragon

Lightning Style Depth Charge

Lightning Style Lightning Fang

Lightning Style Thunder Gate

Needle Senbon

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Earth Style Subterranean voyage

Still Unknown if I want to do Rasengan


	2. Chapter 2 Lies and Deception of the past

Naruto of the Mist

Starts at Episode 1 of Naruto

Naruto was busy training in the base of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (This story starts a few days before the first Episode). He was working with Swords because

there was not much to do but keep himself trained and ready for any battle. Naruto was trained by the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and they were the most

powerful ones to ever exist in history. However the war with the rebels killed Naruto's teachers in different ways. Ameyuri Ringo former user of the Kiba died of a terrible

disease. Next Jinn user of the Kabutowari, Kushimaru user of Nuibari, Jinpachi user of Shibuki and even Mangetsu master of Hiramekarei and all the other blades had died in

battle against his two teachers Fuguki user of Samehada and Zabuza user of Kubikiribocho. High above the building stood Yagura the Fourth Mizukage standing on a balcony in

the shadow watching Naruto train and smiling. "If you only new the truth my boy you would have turned against me but your the perfect weapon that I have in my arsenal

second to the three tails. Yagura thinks back to when the Seven betrayed him and he used that to his advantage.

(Flashback)

Yagura was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when the remaining Six out of the Seven came into his office. They just finished the funeral of their good comrade

Ameyuri from dying a few days ago. However Yagura wasn't interested in that. "I'm glad you could all make it today the rebels have fled our village and I want to send you six

after them and slaughter them," said Yagura. Zabuza just looked at him like he was crazy and said, "That does it I'm out of here I'm no longer listening to you you" with that

Zabuza left with his apprentice Haku who was just waiting outside and was holding his Kubikiribocho and they were gone instantly. "Well it appears that you have a new

mission I want you to track down that traitor Zabuza kill him and bring back the Executioners Blade," said Yagura. "Fourth Mizukage I think you have gone to far with this war

in the blood Mist and we are not going to kill a comrade," said Mangetsu. "I see does he speak for all of you," said Yagura and they nodded "What a shame I guess I'll have to

kill you all," he continued and with Lightning speed he charged at Fuguki and grabbed both his arms disassembling his left arm and ripping his right off.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" Screamed Fuguki in pain but he kicked Yagura off of him and the five jumped out of the window into the ocean soon yagura jumped after them and

was in three tails version two instantly. Jinn pulled out his Helmet Splitter and charged a Yagura shouting "Not even a tailed beast can block the Helmet Splitter" but once he

was close Three tails Yagura thrusted his right arm out and cut Jinn in half thus killing him instantly. "You Bastard" shouted Fuguki "Ninja Art Needle Senbon" he shouted

soon his hair shot out like a machine gun going super fast at Yagura but the Jinchuriki just smiled and soon one of his tails transformed into it's original form and shielded

Yagura from the hit. "Is that all you got Fuguki it's a shame you cannot use your SharkSkin because that would tip the tide but it's too late," said Yagura evilly. Suddenly

Fuguki drop to his knees because he lost a lot of blood from his arm and without hand signs that jutsu took a lot of his chakra. Yagura charged forward but stopped when

Kushimaru and Jinpachi stood in front of Fuguki and Mangetsu came to Fuguki's side. "Come on Kushimaru let's show this joker why were called the Cold Blooded combo,"

said Jinpachi "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH he will regret messing with us," laughed Kushimaru and they charged at Yagura. Mangetsu started to bandage Fuguki's arm

but they needed a doctor so Mangetsu jumped over to Jinn's body as Fuguki was resting and Kushimaru and Jinpachi held off Yagura. He took the Helmet Splitter and then

pulled out a scroll. When he opened it their were seven Symbols, six were black but the second to last was White with the symbol bolt representing the Kiba was sealed in it.

(To all readers I did some research and when you look at pictures of Mangetsu opening the scroll in the anime or manga this is the order from left to right Executioner's Blade, Sharkskin, Sewing Needle, Helmet Splitter, Splatter, Fang, and Twin sword)

Mangetsu Sealed the Helmet Spitter into it's symbol then he took off his bandaged Twin Sword. and put it into the last symbol. He heard a screams of death as Kushimaru and

Jinpachi died but Kushimaru turned to Mangetsu and laughed out loud because in his mind he figured out Mangetsu's plan he quickly took his Nuibari and grabbed Jinpachi's

Shibuki and threw them both at Mangetsu. He grabbed both weapons and sealed them into the Scroll but was filled with sadness in his eyes. "You Bastard you'll pay for this

Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu" shouted Mangetsu soon a giant portion of the Ocean turned into a Dragon and it hit Yagura dead on. Mangetsu jumps over to were Fuguki is

starting to stand up and he quickly places the scroll in his pouch. "Master Fuguki take the swords and go find Naruto at the Hidden Wave I'll hold off the Three Tails for as long

as I can," said Mangetsu. "What but..." started Fuguki "There's nothing you can do your arms are destroyed so you can't use Ninjutsu and your Needle Senbon is ineffective

against him and your arm is disable you can't lift Samehada. Sure I could use it but I'm not a complete mater of it and Yagura is to fast," shouted Mangetsu. Soon the Water

started to Rumble and out came the complete Three Tailed Beast. "Rooooaaaaaarrrrrrr," it shouted and swam forward so powerfully. "Water Style Tate Eboshi," shouted

Mangetsu shouted as his clothes ripped off and water all around him circled into a ball and transformed into a Giant fish with sharp teeth. "Go Master get out of here go get

Naruto and get to the Rebels he shouted as he started colliding with the Three Tails. (Just like Suigetsu vs Killer Bee) Fuguki Nodded and started to running as Mangetsu

continued to collide with the three tails.

(A Few Hours later In Fuguki's point of View)

"I have to hurry and get to Naruto before Yagura can," said Fuguki as he quickly dashed through the forest outside the Hidden Mist Village to the the Land of Waves were

Naruto would like to hang out after he finished his training. "Yagura took my arms dammit and everyone else was being killed one by one," said Fuguki as he kept running.

Suddenly there was a humongous explosion were the fight was happening and Fuguki could only guess that Yagura used the famous tailed Beast bomb to finish off Mangetsu

so that meant he would have to hurry up and find Naruto and tell him the truth. He looked down at the scroll attached to his belt that held the five out of the seven swords he

wished Zabuza was here to help them.

Fuguki was almost to the Location in the Land of Wave when he notice the Sun was setting in red the symbol of blood. He picked up the pace even more. He felt odd for a big

guy he could go pretty fast. Soon he found what he was looking for a dock that was where he and Naruto use to go fishing like a father and son would and speaking of which

he saw the Uzamaki boy sitting at the edge looking at the red sunset in the sea. "Naruto," he said "There you are we have to get..." Naruto turns around and looks at him

with an emotionless face. Soon Yagura rises out of the water and steps onto the docks right behind Naruto smiling evilly at him. "Fuguki where do you think you are going

with Naruto's Sword's" said the Fourth. "What did you do to Naruto you bastard," said Fuguki. "I just showed him the truth on how you killed the remaining swordsmen with

Zabuza," said Yagura. "What that is preposterous, Naruto he did this to us who would you trust your sensei or this bastard," shouted Fuguki.

Naruto continued to stare until he spoke, "Sorry sensei but he showed it to me." Suddenly a shadow appeared right behind the smiling Yagura and instantly Fuguki saw a red

eye with three comma's in it. "No it can't be your the one who's doing this" said Fuguki. Yagura just continued to smile until he spoke and said "To bad it's to late, Naruto why

don't you go acquire your swords." Naruto charged forward and went through hand signs (Imagine them going at the same speed that Kakashi did in his battle against Naruto

and Sakura in Naruto Shippuden). "Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu," shouted Naruto as the water rose up and formed a shark that hit Fuguki dead on and knocking him

down. "This is the first Jutsu that you taught me sensei so it should be the one to take you down," said Naruto. Naruto pulled out his old katana and said "Goodbye Fuguki

sensei" said Naruto as he pulls his sword down and kills him but Fuguki uses the last bit of strength he has to say "Naruto...Lie...Sharingan" with that last breath he dies

on the dock that felt happy with Naruto when they were younger. Naruto goes over and picks up the belt holding Samehada and then he picks up the scroll that Fuguki was

carrying and opened it. There showed the seven symbols but the first two were black so Naruto picks up Samehada in it's bandaged form and seals it into the second symbol

since he was to small to carry the sword on his back but he could lift it. Naruto placed the sealed scroll into his special case. He was soon remorses with pain but that wasn't

the time Now he had to kill Zabuza because he was the last one. However Naruto knew he had to get stronger because the only reason he beat fuguki is because the Fourth

Mizukage was there and he had damaged his arms for Naruto. Next time he would do it himself. Yagura came over up and put his hand on Naruto and the Shadow

disappeared "You did well Naruto, I can't make you a Genin yet since your only Seven years old but you can train with the six swords you now posses and you know full well

how to use the Executioner's Blade once you acquire it. So start training," said Yagura. Naruto nodded his head and bowed to Yagura, "Yes Lord Fourth Mizukage," said Naruto

(End of Flashback)

"What does Lie Sharingan mean" thought Naruto as he continued to train while Yagura looked at him from above in the shadow's as if reading his mind he though "Owe don't

worry Naruto You'll find out eventually and left his spot and jumped into the mist outside.

(Sorry I haven't posted any new Chapters i just had Finals to study for and I had Graduation so now more chapters can be posted.)


	3. Chapter 3 Konaha

Naruto of the Mist

(Back to Original Episode)

Naruto had Just finished his training for the day and left and left the training base of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist. He started to walk home through the thick Mist thinking about what his former Master Fuguki had said to him

"Naruto lie Sharingan,"

"What if Master Fuguki was telling the truth but what does the Legendary Sharingan have to do with me," thought Naruto as he continued to walk on through the Mist.

Naruto shook his head and tried to not let it bother him because tommorrow he would become a Genin and also he would become Thirteen years old. As he was walking home Naruto saw five Genin walking side by side approaching him with smirks on their faces. Soon other Genin were approaching him at Nine 'o'clock, Six 'o'clock, and Three 'o'clock. Soon Naruto was surrounded, all of them had smug looks on their faces.

"Hey look guys it's fat tomato head," said one of the Leaders.

"I suppose we should tell you why were here, Lord Fourth Mizukage came to us and said if we kill you right here and right now he would Promote all of us to Jonin level and Seven of us who would do the best would become the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Naruto's remained were he was while his Red hair covered his eyes and stood there with his head down.

"Oh are you gonna cry," said another one of the gang members.

Soon all the Genin started laughing. Once it died down Naruto started Laughing and said,

"Ok I'll fight you idiots"

Instantly he went through the a hand sign and instantly the Area was engulfed in Mist. Naruto pulled out his Katana and started to slice the Genin one by one. All that could be heard was slicing noises and screams of pain.

Red Mist was soon developed just as the Fourth Mizukage appeared before him and he made the mist go away to see the results. Naruto was in the exact same spot were he activated the Mist Jutsu but there was blood all over his body as he stood. Suddenly a Clapping sound was being made as Yagura walked forward to him smiling.

"Well done Naruto you passed the final test to become a Genin, and I must say your Hidden Mist Jutsu is better than that fool Zabuza," said the Fourth

Naruto just looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I'm sorry Naruto that I sent them to you but I wanted to give you a challenge and I knew that those academy students would be pathetic for you."

He pulled out a headband from his kage robe with the Mist symbol on it and handed it to Naruto. Who took it slowly and looked at the village symbol. Soon he put it on his head and kneeled before Yagura.

"It's an honor to serve you Lord Fourth Mizukage," said Naruto

"Yes you are a Genin for now anyway I am very confident you will be a chum in then Jounin instantly. Now why don't you throw that old katana away. i only want you to use the Seven Swords as your weapons and of course Ninjutsu," said the Fourth.

Naruto took his Katana and threw it at the corpses. Soon he walked away towards his apartment to put on some real clothes.

"Yagura I will get stronger and become a Chunin by the next Chunin Exams," said Naruto as he kept walking through the Mist.

* * *

(In the Hidden Leaf Village)

Sarutobi the Third Hokage was finishing up some Paperwork when Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and his son Asuma came in. After them came Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and their sensei Kurenai. Finally Team 7 came in with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai with their Sensei Kakashi.

"Ah I see your D-ranks went well" said the 3rd.

"For your next mission there painting a House, catching Tora the Cat, and pulling weeds..."

"Enough we need a real mission," yelled Kiba.

"For once I agree with you dog breath" said Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

"Ah shut up Teme" said Kiba until he got punched int he head by Sakura and Ino.

"No you shut up you Idiot," both of them said at the same time.

Sarutobi just sighed and puffed his pipe. "You just started out as Genin an Genin do D-rank missions. Chunin go for Higher missions, said Iruka standing up only to notice no one was paying attention to him. Suddenly Sarutobi started laughing and said

"I suppose your right why don't I give you all a C-Rank mission like an escort one, you may come in" he called.

Soon a drunken man came in and said, " I'm suppose have myself be protected by Nine kids I'd rather be protected by just the Three Jounin," he said.

"I can assure you you'll be safe with them," said Hiruzen. "After all there the rookie Nine of this year."

"Rookie Nine huh I like it," said Kiba.

"Alright teams pack for two weeks' for the wave mission," said Kakashi.

"Huh troublesome this'll be a drag," said Shikamaru.

* * *

Soon Tanzu along with Team 7,8, and 10 left to head towards the wave. The Rookie Nine surrounded Tanzu with Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, and Sai in the front. Next Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji guarded his left side, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata took the right while Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi took the rear. As they were walking Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Shino, and Shikamaru and Sai noticed a puddle when everyone else was doing something. Ino and Sakura were fawning over Sasuke, while Sasuke was thinking about killing Itachi. Choji was eating chips. Hinata saw the puddle but though it wasn't important because her mind was on this child she'd met when she was a little girl.

(Yes it's NaruHina but that flashback is later)

As they passed the puddle it Erupted and a chain wrapped around Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi and they were severed by the chain.

"Asuma Nooooo!" said Choji.

"Who should we kill next brother three Jounin is less of a challenge than I thought" said one one of the two.

"I don't know brother but let's keep the Hyuga alive I'm sure she'll be worth a lot of money to the hidden cloud village," said the other.

They charged at Hinata until Sasuke side kicked one of them and shine fired his beetles at the other. Then Shikamaru attached them with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Soon Sai activated his Art Jutsu and snakes tied them up. Soon Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai walked out of the trees.

"Good work guys your team work was excellent now Tanzu you have some explaining to do, said Kakashi. (Same as Canon but without Naruto).

Once Tanzu finished his explanation Yamato in his Anbu uniform came up to them.

"Asuma, Lord Third has told me to find you and that you and your team have a new mission with me," said Yamato.

"Alright be careful guys team 10 were moving out," said Asuma.

"Till we meet again Sasuke my love," said Ino as she blew kisses at him.

"Tch what a drag" said Shikamaru as they were jumping away.

"Well Kurenai we should get going to," said Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

(Boat ride is from Canon with team 8 and no Naruto)

* * *

As the 9 kept walking there was a rustle in the bushes so instantly Kiba threw a Kunai at it.

"Heh there not so tough right Akamaru" said Kiba and was responded with a bark in his jacket.

It turned out to be a white rabbit. Kurenai and Kakashi both realized it was summer and shouted "Get down" as the Legendary Executioner's Blade flied over them and hit the tree with Zabuza landing on top of it's handle.

"Well, Well, Zabuza rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village," said Kakashi.

"Huh! Kakashi the copy ninja and Kurenai the genjutsu mistress, must be my lucky day hand over the bridge builder and the rest of you may walk away," said Zabuza

Kakashi raises his headband and revealed a Sharingan in his left Eye.

"oh the Sharingan using it already I'm honored," said Zabuza.

"Kurenai back me up I'll take Zabuza," said Kakashi. "Right" said Kurenai.

"Everyone else guard Tanzu this is going to be a very tough battle and I won't hold back," said Kakashi narrowing his Sharingan at Zabuza.

"Let's Go"

 **Well that is how the story kicks off let me know what you think and just so you know I'm going slow with this story because I'm taking classes that could get me a good job so be patient for the next Chapter please also someone put a comment on how Naruto should be a seal master well here's my response sorry man I am sticking with Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and a little of taijutsu.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata and her courage

Naruto of the Mist

(The Battle)

Team 7 and 8 were surrounding Tanzu by having Sasuke in the front with Sakura by his right and Sai on his left. Kiba took the bottom left while Shino took the bottom right and Hinata covered his blind spot with her Byakugan activated. Soon Zabuza jumped off the tree and into the water and went through a hand sign

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," said Zabuza.

Kurenai and Kakashi pull their kunai out however Zabuza is no where to be seen until he says evilly,

"Eight Points, Neck, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Artery, Kidneys, and Heart."

"What the Hell is he talking about," said Kiba and Akamaru growls at his side because he doesn't like this.

"I'm Scared," said Hinata.

"So many Choices which should be my kill point," said Zabuza.

Kurenai and Kakashi look at each other and nod. Both go through the same hand signs and flare their chakra and push the Mist away.

"Interesting," though Sai as they did this.

"This is off the charts of blood lust I'd rather take my own life than go through with this," said Sasuke as he prepared his Kunai to his stomach.

"Sasuke relax," said Kakashi "Kurenai and myself will protect you with our lives,"

"That goes for the rest of you as well so do not feel scared even you Hinata," said Kurenai.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Zabuza as he appeared right in the middle of everyone.

"It's over," said Zabuza

He swings his sword but Kakashi jumps to stop it while Kurenai pushes Tanzu out of the way. Kakashi stabs Zabuza but water starts falling out of him.

"A water clone," said Kakashi.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind him and cut him in half but it turned out to be a water clone as well,

"Clever Kakashi," said Zabuza

He instantly jumped out of the way when Kurenai threw Shuriken at him. However she missed.

"Don't move," said Kakashi from behind "it's over your finished."

"I won't lose to a Copy cat," said Zabuza

He swings his sword but misses so he does a good kick at Kakashi who fly's through the air into the water. Kurenai goes through Hand signs to activate her Genjutsu but then 2 water clones appear and both side kick her into the water as well.

"Sensei," shouted Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura.

Zabuza's two water clones appear behind them and go through hand signs

"Water Prison Jutsu," said the 2 clones

"What" said Kurenai

"oh no" said Kakashi as he and Kurenai were sealed in a ball of water.

"This prison is made, of water but it's stronger than steel," said Zabuza "So much for the Copy ninja and Genjutsu Mistress, my clones will keep the prisons active while I go play with those Genin,"

He walked over the water and onto the land and Mist started to surround everyone again. With one mighty kick Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were down.

"your all just brats," said Zabuza.

"Listen all of you take the birdge builder and run," said Kakashi.

"Right," said Kurenai "If he follows you his water clones will disperse and we can catch up and stop him."

"Running isn't an option" thought Sasuke.

"He'll catch us within seconds" thought Shino.

"Will be dead within a minute," said Sakura.

"I guess we have no choice but to stand and fight right Akamaru," said Kiba "Grrrr" growled Akamaru.

"Let's Go," said Sasuke as he charged and started throwing Shurikens at Zabuza who just side stepped.

Zabuza instanly hauled off and punched him right in the face and sending him flying back to the group.

"Huh your all fools and I can just tell that he was the strongest one of your pathetic group," said Zabuza.

Hinata didn't know what to do she was scared and Zabuza was right she was pathetic because she knew she was the weakest of everyone.

"What do I do he's just to strong. I don't know if I can help my friends at all," said Hinata

She was about to cry with fear and failing her friends.

"Hey are you about to give up," said an unknown voice inside her mind.

She raised her head in shock as the tear stopped.

"That memory" thought Hinata.

* * *

(Flashback)

Hinata was a little girl standing in a flower bed. Infront of her was a boy in blue shorts and a white T-shirt and most surpassingly Red hair with silver hair tips on each spike. He had his back facing her while he was looking out at a lake amongst the setting sun.

"Never give up and you will achieve awesome greatness," said the boy.

He turned to face her but his hair was covering his eyes with shadow.

"Don't give up at all," said the boy.

"If we both become strong shinobi then I'll be your husband and you will be my wife," said the boy as he turned and walked away towards the setting sun.

* * *

"That's right," said Hinata coming back towards reality that she would get strong and then find that boy she fell in love with. Hinata walked forward and activated her Byakugan.

"Sasuke is right we have to fight," said Hinata as she got into a stance.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Sai was emotionless, Shino was quiet but nodded, Sakura and Sasuke had surprised looks on their faces, and Kiba just grinned.

"Lets do this," said Kiba. They all charged together.

Zabuza just laughed and said "you fools"

He instantly elbowed Sasuke and Kiba away while Hinata got up close and shouted "Eight-Traigrams 32 palms."

However Zabuza dodged them all. Shino knew his bugs were useless in the water so he Sakura and Sai protected Tanzu.

"Sasuke catch" said Kiba as he threw Sasuke a Demon wind Shuriken. Sasuke grabbed it and smiled and instantly threw it at the two water clones. The Shuriken separated into two and both were about to hit the clones. However both clones dodged them until they transformed into Kiba and Akamaru.

"Man beast transformation," shouted Kiba as Akamaru turned turned into a clone of him.

"Fang over Fang" they shouted hitting the two water clones and freeing Kakashi and Kurenai.

Once they were free Kakashi spoke

"Good plan team 7 & 8,"

"You've all grown haven't you," said Kurenai.

"Now then" said Kurenai as she narrowed her eyes at Zabuza.

"It's our turn" said Kakashi.

* * *

Zabuza stood on water at one end while Kakashi and Kurenai stood on the other side of the water. Instantly Zabuza started going through hand signs and Kakashi's sharingan widen then Kakashi went through hand signs.

Kurenai knew what was coming so she jumped back a bit. Once they finished the hand signs they both shouted,

"Water style Water Dragon Jutsu."

Two Water Dragons arose and clashed with each other.

"What power," said Sai and Sasuke

When the water cleared it showed Zabuza with his Executioner's Blade clashing with Kakashi and Kurenai's Kunai. They separated from each other and Zabuza went through more hand signs but Kakashi went through faster hand signs and shouted,

"Water Style Water Vortex,"

Zabuza was blown away and hit a tree.

"I'm not done yet Kakashi," said Zabuza

However he was hit in the neck by two Sebon. A Hidden Mist Anbu then appeared and said

"Thank you for all your help but I will take it from here," said the hunter as he took Zabuza away from them.

"I'm glad it's finally over," said Kakashi but he felt a great deal of exhaustion and fell to the ground.

"Kakashi" said Hinata and Sakura.

Kurenai went over and picked him up,

He's fine he just needs some rest," said Kurenai.

"Well my House isn't that far from here so he can rest," said Tanzu.

Everyone started walking away until Hinata thought she felt that boys presence she looked back and saw nothing not even her Byakugan saw anything.

She Smiled and said "Thank you" and walk to catch up with the others.

 **That's the latest chapter since you people like it and I don't know when I will do the next one each chapter I do is 5 pages of notebook paper so I'm unsure but**

 **Next time on Naruto of the Mist Team Aquatic.**


	5. Chapter 5 Team Aquatic

Naruto of the Mist

(Team Aquatic)

Naruto was walking towards the Mizukage until he heard a girls's voice from behind him.

"Thank You" said the girl.

Naruto's eyes widen and he turned around but their was nothing their except the mist and clouds hiding the village.

Naruto smiled which he hadn't done in a long time since he was told the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist went rouge.

"I have a feeling it was her but I rout it" thought Naruto with his Blue cloak flapping in the wind.

Soon Naruto arrived at the room of Yagura. Even though he wasn't a sensory type he could just feel the chakra signatures erupting within that room and it felt like they weren't even noticing it. He decided to just go ahead and knock.

"Come in" said Yagura on the other side

Naruto walked in and saw two Chunin in the room. Naruto kneeled down and said "You summoned me Fourth."

Yagura smiled thinking how loyal Naruto was to him and he believed it was time to reward him.

"You may rise Naruto," said Yagura as he rose.

"Naruto I have a mission for you but first I'd like for you to meet your two teammates from now on the three of you will be called team Aquatic," said Yagura.

Naruto was a bit surprised by his declaration.

"Sir with all due respect why are you putting me a Genin on a team of two Chunin," said the surprised Naruto.

"Well the Chunin exams ended the same time you became a Genin. Their third teammate died at the exams but he was pathetic it's no wonder he died in an exam instead of real life I only put them on the same team because it required three of them. They are only a year older than you and just as strong but I still think your stronger." said Yagura.

"Anyway This boy here is Yama kugi a medical ninja, sensory type, and Tai jutsu master his medical and Tai Jutsu are on par with Tsunade Senju and that beast Might Guy. He can unlock the gates and use chakra to enhance his fist. However he cannot quite yet form the diamond jutsu on his head but he still is pretty powerful." said Yagura

Naruto looked over to wear Yamma was Standing and saw his face in and orange book that looked all to familiar to the Naruto world and he could hear him giggling pervertedly. (If you can't figure out what the book is by now you are not a Naruto fan).

Yagura heard the woman made a cough of annoyance and Yagura just smiled because he knew she hated that book a lot.

"This is Akiza Hozuki the Great Granddaughter of the Second Mizukage," continued Yagura "She is a master of Genjutsu like her Great Gramps and Water Ninjutusu user is right up the rear but I think your water style is the best. Now I'll Introduce you two to Naruto Uzamaki Hozuki trained by the best seven ninja swordsmen of the mist before they died or betrayed the village," Naruto narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth when Fourth mentioned them.

"He Posesses six out of the Seven swords of the Mist and is skilled in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu but he only knows a few Ninjutsu from each swordsmen since they focused on kenjutsu during his training but he is still learning more each time." said Yagura.

"Anyway enough of the Introductions," he continued as all three looked at him.

"This mission is an A-ranked one and Naruto would be a fool to turn it down." This caught Naruto's curiosity as well as the others attention.

"Zabuza has been found in the land of wave's near where that new bridge is being constructed" continued Yagura

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard his name,

He tightened his fist and was seething with anger.

His Shark like teeth grew really big.

Yama and Akiza look at him with wide eyes as a bunch of chakra was being produced off of himself.

Yagura hid his smile and marveled at how powerful his weapon was become but that stopped when he saw Naruto's Blue eyes become Red with slits in them.

"Interesting" thought Yagura.

"Let's go," said Naruto as he turned towards the door and charged out of their. Akiza and Yama looked at each other and nodded then they took off after him.

Naruto was jumping roof to roof with Akiza and Yama right behind him.

"It's time to end my pain," thought Naruto looking down at his scroll attached to him.

* * *

As Naruto, Yama, and Akiza continued jumping through the trees Akiza was bored so she jumped next to him.

"So your the so called King of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen that everyone in the Mist keeps talking about," she said as they continued on.

Naruto just looked at her and spoke "I've never been given a nick name before."

"Man you need to lighten up a bit I know what zabuza did was unexceptable but try to relax," Akiza said.

Naruto said nothing as they continued going forward but then decided to look back at yama who's face was being blocked by a familiar orange book that if any of you readers don't know what it is your not a naruto fan.

Yama looked up from his book and saw Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Yama just said, "it's to help me learn how to do it..." he paused for a moment then flashed right behind Akiza put his arms through her under arms and started squeezing her breast "...With my beloved princess" he said.

Akiza gave him a shocked blushing expression and shouted you pervert and puched him so hard he went through 10 trees in the air.

"I really hate that guy" said Akiza

"well we don't have to wait for him to catch up because we've arrived at the wave," said Naruto

Suddenly he felt a shock go through his head. he instantly started to clench his teeth because he could feel zabuza's presence here but the Naruto felt another presence in his mind and heart one he hadn't felt in Seven years

"It couldn't be her could it" thought Naruto. He needed to see if that was the girl he knew from along time ago. this is going to be interesting

 **Well that's the end of this chapter I'm sorry I've took so long it's just I now have a job and it really tires me out but i'll try to continue this story so be** **patience any way I'm thinking of doing a crossover of Naruto and pokemon Naruto gets charmander since he's the best kanto starter in my opinion and sasuke get's squirtle but I won't say any more what do you think of that Idea. Also do my chapters seem a bit short i'm trying to make them as long as I can but this is hard what do you think.**

 **Next time on Naruto of the mist how they use to be.**


	6. Chapter 6 how they used to be

Naruto of the mist

Naruto was looking at the wave country with pure hatred since his former master was hiding out in this city holding his Executioners Blade and he was going to get it back no matter what.

He finally decided to break the silence with his two teammates

"Alright here's the plan since we don't know were Zabuza is will have to look for info related to him.

So let's split up Akiza you ask the farmers around this area.

Yama you ask merchants if they know anything I'll look around the bars lets meet back here at sundown."

Naruto spoke and the other two nodded and both disappeared in a flash.

Naruto made a cross hand sign and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu" soon three clones appeared in front of Naruto and nodded as they already knew what they had to do so they to disappeared in an instant.

Naruto looked down and pulled out a mysterious dagger with holes in it.

It was time.

* * *

Kakashi woke up in a small wooden room and saw a women washing a cloth.

She smiled and spoke "you gave us quite a scare but I'm glad your all right you and your team arrived here yesterday and you were exhausted" said the women

"would you like me to get your teammates"

"yes please" said Kakashi soon Kurenai and team 7 & 8 entered the room and Kurenai was the first to speak saying

"I'm glad to see that your ok Kakashi I thought you were stronger than that," she said with a are you serious look and all Kakashi.

"Anyway while I was out I was thinking about that hunter Nin who took Zabuza they should have killed him right there instead of taking him which means Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"What aw come on we have to deal with him again," said Kiba.

"It would appear that way," said Shino.

"Sensei your in no condition to fight and Kurenai I'm unsure she can beat Zabuza on her own." said Sai.  
"Well in that case we need to get you all stronger.

You all showed great strength against Zabuza so if we have a week to train you before Zabuza comes back.

Besides a week of training can do a lot for the six of you,"said Kakashi.

Later Kakashi was in crutches and was walking side by side with Kurenai and team 7 & 8 were behind them.

Soon they were in the forest with a bunch of tall trees.

"Now we're going to do chakra control excersise by climbing trees," said Kurenai.

"Uh sensei we already know how to climb trees," said Kiba and Akamaru barked on his head.

Kakashi continued by saying "with no hands,"

"um how do we do that Kakashi " said Hinata shyly.

" Like this" said Kakashi and Kurenai at the same time as both of them put there feet on the tree and started to walk up.

"Wow that's cool" said Kiba.

"Focus your chakra into your feet and give it a try" said Kurenai.

Sasuke and Kiba ran up the tree but they slipped and fell almost instantly.

Sai and Shino tried next and they succeed perfectly.

Hinata and Sakura were a bit shaking but they made it to the top as well.

"Not bad everyone Sasuke you and Kiba stay here and work on mastering the tree climbing excersise Sakura, Sai, and Shino protect the bridge builder.

Kurenai you Hinata and I will watch over his daughter and son," said Kakashi.

"You okay with that Hinata, Hinata" Kakashi looked over to see what Hinata was doing and everyone else was looking to and what they saw was that she was looking at the mountains over the village.

"Hinata what are you doi..." Kiba began but Hinata quickly shushed him and whispered "listen"

everyone became quite as they started hearing a flute being played.

 **(The song of this flute is zenaku song from power rangers wild force look it up)**

"What is that" Sakura asked.

" It can't be him" Hinata said quietly but Kurenai and Kakashi heard her and started getting curious on how Hinata knew this song.

* * *

Naruto was on a tall mountain covered in mist but his song can be heard far and wide through the village people could hear it but they didn't know we're it was coming from.

Inside Gatos base Zabuza was resting with Haku by his side when they heard the flute Zabuzas eyes opened quickly with fear.

"Haku heal me fast quickly we need to finish the job and get out of hear if we stay were both dead." Zabuza said tensely.

As Naruto continued playing his flute he started having visions of his past were Zabuza and Fuguki killed his masters without mercy the he remembered and injured Fuguki telling him "Sharingan Lie"

"This hatred is coursing through me like poison but what does he mean by Sharingan and Lie."

He thought as he continued playing then he saw another vision but this one was old and a bit blurry he saw an image of a long red hair women smiling

while she was killed right in front of him and he saw a man in black and white robes with a single Sharingan in his eye and

he was surrounded by ninja with animal masks on them and they all had leaf headbands.

"That is last thing I wish to remember but I will get my revenge on you for what they did mom"

Naruto thought as he stopped playing when his shadow clones disappeared his clones learned that Zabuza will be on the bridge one week from now.

"I'll be waiting when you get here Zabuza" Naruto said with fury

 **Thats the next chapter I'm slow with this story I'm sorry but ill be slower because I got inspired to make a yugioh story so look it up**

 **Next time on Naruto The past returns**


	7. Chapter 7 The past returns

Naruto of the mist

Hinata was walking in the forest looking for herbs in order to have Kakashi healed.

While she was doing that she was thinking about that song because she only new one person who played that song before when she was really little.

When she thought about it it made her blush a bit because it was the boy who proposed to her when they were kids that played it.

Hinata was thinking about him that she didn't realize that someone was approaching from behind her.  
Haku was also in the forest gathering Herbs as well

he was wondering why Zabuza was so scared when they herd that song.

She soon saw Hinata and realized that she was a hidden leaf Nin that battled against Zabuza.

Haku was tempted to kill but something about it just didn't seem right about it.

Soon Hinata noticed her and Haku smiled and spoke

"sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm looking for herbs in order to help out a friend of mine," said Haku.

"Oh me to" said Hinata.

"Is this person close to you?" Asked Haku

"Well he is one of my Sensei" Hinata replied.

"Do you have someone you love in your life?" asked Haku.

"Well" Hinata said blushing before looking toward the sky and continued

"There was a boy that I new when I was a little girl" Haku decided to speak

"why don't you tell me the the whole story,"

"ok" said Hinata.

"It all started when I was a Kid I was being picked on by other kids because they didn't like that I was the daughter of the head of the Hyuga household.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Look at this girl she's nothing but a coward," said one of the older boys.

Hinata was crouching on the ground crying because her little sister defeated her and her father was very much disappointed in her for losing to someone younger than her.

Soon the older kids started kicking her but Hinata didn't care she probably deserved that for failing.

It kept going until someone shouted,

"that's enough" they all looked over to see a red spiked hair kid looking angrily at the bullies.

"Kicking little girls isn't right to do" said the red hair.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it," said the older boy and his three friends came up to him.

Without warning Naruto punched the leader in the face and started punching and kicking the crap out of the other kids they tried to attack him back but he was to fast.

In one fall swoop they were all on the ground

Soon the bullies ran off and Naruto held out his hand and Hinata blushed a bit and took it.

"So whats your name," Naruto asked in a curious voice

Hinata blushed even more and whispered, "My... name is Hinata"

"That's a nice name" he said sweetly to her.

"You can call me Naruto," he said with a grin "Believe it"

"So why were those kids picking on you and how come you were crying before they came and attacked you?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Well as you know Im a Hyuga and because our clan is very powerful a lot of people think were stuck up but thats not all true.

And the reason I was crying was because I lost to my little sister when I didn't want to hurt her but my father said he was ashamed of me,

he said Hanabi would be a better clan leader." she said finished starting to sob.

Naruto looked at her with out any emotion and decided to speak,

"well in my opinion if your not clan leader you'll have more free time to do what you want to do." Naruto said in a carefree tone.

"Besides you chose compassion over strength which will make you ten times stronger then your little sister,"

"Don't worry about what others think just be happy with what you will and will not do."

"Come on my mom and I are having a picnic by that water fall over their why don't you join us." he said with a smile.

"I was able to find you because I was taking a small walk." he smiled and held out his hand.

Hinata blushed and took it they walked to the waterfall once they were out of the forest Hinata saw a women with red hair sitting on a cloth looking

at the sky.

She turned around and smiled and said "Oh hello their are you Naruto's new friend,"

Naruto smiled next to Hinata and said "Mom this is my new friend Hinata,"

"Oh your Hiashi's daughter well you can call me Kushina," Kushina said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina" said Hinata

"Hinata would you like to here me play my flute," naruto said in a happy tone.

"Sure" she said with a smile and Kushina smiled as well as she loved listening to her sons songs.

Naruto Played his flute ( **Power rangers wild force Zenaku flute if you want to listen to it also it will be called Z for now on** )

Hinata closed her eyes and listened to it being played and felt she was at peace.

When Naruto finished Hinata clapped her hands

"That was amazing Naruto-kun," Hinata said happy like.

"You've really nailed it there," said Kushina

"Thanks but I had a great teacher," said Naruto smiling at his mom.

Kushina looked at the sky and said "we might have time for one more song, would you like to listen to it Hinata?"

"Yes Please," said Hinata as she continued to eat the cinnamon bun that was given to her.

"Naruto why don't we sing that special song," said Kushina

"Ok" said Naruto excitedly and started playing his flute.

Kushina stood up and started to sing (Song of the Animaria)

 _Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song._

 _You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,_

 _You are nature full of grace and majesty._

 _From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,_

 _From your tress the birds nest and play._

 _From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,_

 _Oh, nature, please don't ever go away._

 _Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song._

 _You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,_

 _Nature you are grace and majesty._

Hinata blushed with amazement and clapped even more she felt the song was being played all over the leaf village.

It turned out to be true the villagers stopped and looked up as they heard the song.

Even old man Sarutobi was smoking his pipe and was listening to the song.

Other kids including the Konaha 12 were listening to it.

Kushina continued to sing as people stopped to listen.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

You are nature full of grace and majesty.

From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,

From your tress the birds nest and play.

From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,

Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.

Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,

I can't wait to greet you with my song.

You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,

Nature you are grace and majesty.

When Kushina stopped Hinata clapped even more

"that was amazing," she said in happiness

"I'm glad you like it I use to do it with Naruto's father when I was younger.

Kushina instantly covered her mouth and looked over to were Naruto was standing his hair was covering his eyes

He soon started to walking away

Kushina looked down sadly until Hinata decided to ask.

"How come Naruto doesn't want to here about his father?"

Kushina sighed sadly and said, "I never did tell him who his father is because If he found out who that person was and what he did I don't know how Naruto will react,"

"what did his father do to him?" asked Hinata

"Lets just say Naruto's father gave him a curse but you must promise not to tell him about that. Once he figured that out I don't know how he'll react."

"I'll see if I can talk to him" said Hinata happily.

"Thankyou," said Kushina

Hinata was walking through the forest looking for him until she heard his flute playing the z song.

She continued walking until she found a valley of flowers with a pond in the the middle and mountains off in the distance.

Just at the edge of the pond Naruto was playing his flute and as soon as Hinata was 5 feet behind him he stopped playing.

"I'm sorry its just I don't know why my mom wouldn't tell me about him but all I know was he's suppose to be a hero,"

Soon the Sun starts to set and Naruto watches it

"Here's one of my sayings" said Naruto

"Never give up and you will achieve awesome greatness," said Naruto

He soon turned toward Hinata and spoke.

"If we both become strong Shinobi then I will become your husband and you will become my wife," he said in a happy tone he turned and walked away.

Hinata had a giant blush on her face. However She was smiling with sweet happiness.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"After that I spent the next three weeks with Naruto and His mother and they were the most happiest moments in my life," said Hinata coming back to reality

"However When I came to see them on the fourth week they were gone as if they didn't exist I even went to ask the hokage but he told me he didn't know anyone by that name,"

"It was like they straight up vanished and I almost forgot about him to," Hinata said in a sad tone

"but he was the one who told me to never give up so I won't," she said with Confidence.

"I will find no matter what because

 **I never go back on my word that is my ninja way** ,"

Haku who was just sitting there listening to her story decided to break her silence.

"Well That is quite the story on how you met that boy and I hope you do find this boy," said Haku

"I must return now My friend needs these herbs and he won't get better if he doesn't have them," Haku said.

Soon she got up and picked up her basket and started walking away

Hinata smiled a bit and realized it was getting dark so she headed back However a strong gust of wind blew a few pieces of her hair off her and was flying away.

However while it was flying over the town it was about to get pushed back into the but a hand shot up and caught it. ( **Guess who** )

Naruto eyed the blue hair with interest and saw it looked familiar.

He sniffed it and then smirked a bit.

"Interesting very Interesting," he put the loose hair into his pocket and walked down town with the mist covering him from sight.

the Battle had only just begun.

 **Well thats the newest ch what do you think and also its a two parter with Naruto being a swordsmen and his love for Hinata.**  
 **Tell me your thoughts,**

 **Sorry for taking so long I just haven't been inspired that much because Naruto shippuden the english form isn't releasing new episodes and the sub version is getting a bit old.**

 **Although I do hope that the next Infinite Tysukuyomi character would be Hinata cause that would be awesome for her dreams to be a reality.**

 **I'm now going to work on my chapter for Yugioh Arc V Because I got super Inspired by the new Ch that was released.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Next time on Naruto Ultimate swordsmen of the mist Love and Hate Reunite.**


End file.
